Asalkan Istri Bahagia
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Istri nyidam itu banyak maunya. Sebagai calon ayah yang baik, sudah menjadi tugas Ichigo untuk membahagiakan istri dan calon anak mereka nantinya. Seperti apa Ichigo membahagiakan istrinya. Mari saksiksan sekelumit kisah manis pasangan nyentrik ini. #SUKA-SUKATANTE #ICHIRUKIDAYS


**Asalkan Istri Bahagia**

 **Bleach**

 **For IchiRuki Days**

 **.**  
 **#Suka-SukaTante**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki &Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Warning: AU, TYPO(S), OOC.**

 **Summary :** Istri nyidam itu banyak maunya. Sebagai calon ayah yang baik, sudah menjadi tugas Ichigo untuk membahagiakan istri dan calon anak mereka nantinya. Seperti apa Ichigo membahagiakan istrinya. Mari saksiksan sekelumit kisah manis pasangan nyentrik ini.

.  
.

Tengah malam saat semua terlelap tidur, Kurosaki Rukia mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Wanita itu mengusap pelan kelopak matanya. Memastikan nyawanya sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia lantas membangunkan suaminya yang tidur di sampingnya.

Rukia menepuk pelan pundak suaminya. Sejak beberapa saat lalu, ia kesulitan membangunkan Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia putus asa. Ia akhirnya mencubit keras perut suaminya agar terbangun.

"Awwwwww..." Ichigo berteriak. Rukia pun sukses membangunkan Ichigo. Pria itu masih menahan sakit sambil menggerutu kesal karena mimpi indahnya terganggu oleh istri tercintanya.

"Itu salah siapa? Dari tadi aku bangunkan, kau malah tidak meresponku. Coba kalau sejak tadi kau bangun, aku tak akan mencubitmu sekeras ini," ucap wanita itu disertai bibir yang mengerucut.

"Iya, aku mengaku salah. Lalu kenapa membangunkanku seperti sekarang ini, Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh ke samping suaminya. Wajah imutnya berubah menjadi wajah memelas dibuat-buat, juga ia sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, memohon pada sang suami. "Ichi, ayo ke super market 24 jam. Aku ngidam. Ingin menghirup bau supermarket saat ini."

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Sudah jam 2 dan super market sekitar sini tidak ada yang buka." Ichigo tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Rukia inginkan saat ini. Ini konyol menurutnya. Semenjak kehamilan istrinya yang baru berusia empat bulan, wanita itu sering meminta hal aneh termasuk yang sedang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Tidak bisakah menunggu pagi, Rukia?" sambung Ichigo lagi.

Rukia menggeleng. Keinginannya harus di penuhi saat ini juga. "Tidak, Ichi. Aku menginginkannya sekarang juga. Ambil mobil dan kita keluar komplek. Ayolah Ichi. Kasihinilah anakmu yang ada di perutku ini," ucapnya gahar.

Ichigo bergedik ngeri. Keinginan Rukia saat ini adalah mutlak. Lagi-lagi Ichigo lemah jika berhadapan dengan istrinya. Pria itu lantas menyibakkan selimutnya dan sejenak mengambil gelas berisi minuman di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meminum air di gelas itu. Setelahnya ia kembali meletakkan gelasnya di tempat semula. "Huft, iya baiklah. Ayo keluar."

"Yey.. suamiku memang yang terbaik." Senyum merekah akhirnya muncul dari bibir Rukia. Ia memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. Selama ini, memang Ichigo selalu memanjakannya. Ia bersyukur Ichigo seorang suami siaga.

"Jangan lupa bawa jaket, Rukia. Udara malam sangat dingin."

"OK." Keduanya pun bergegas keluar untuk memenuhi keinginan nyidam sang istri. _Poor_ Ichigo.

.  
.

" _Baka_ , kau tampak kurang tidur. Ada apa, ha?" Renji bertanya pada sahabatnya. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah menikmati makan siang di kafe langganan mereka. Ichigo tampak mengantuk, Renji yang melihat mata panda sang sahabat, turut cemas.

"Istriku ngidam aneh-aneh. Masa tiap malam kita harus ke supermarket 24 jam sih."

Renji hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Pria itu tak segan tertawa keras pada detik berikutnya. "Hahahaha.. Astaga. Ku pikir kau kurang tidur gara-gara kerjaan yang menumpuk. Jadi Istrimu yang jadi penyebabnya."

Ichigo tampak tak suka dengan respon yang diberikan Renji. "Ehemm.. kau belum merasakan saja tersiksanya jadi calon papa muda. Kelak aku akan balik menertawakanmu jika si Tatsuki hamil dan ngidam yang aneh-aneh."

"Uh, sial. Kali ini semoga Tatsuki tidak ngidam aneh-aneh saat hamil," ucap Renji bergidik ngeri.

"Cih, kau yakin dia tidak akan ngidam apa-apa, kheh? Aku tak yakin, mengingat si Tatsuki wanita yang begitu kelakuan abnormalnya." Kini giliran Ichigo yang menertawakan Renji yang lemas karena memang ucapan sahabatnya benar adanya. Ia menjadi semakin takut ketika istrinya tiba-tiba ngidam aneh-aneh sama seperti Rukia.

"Kau sukses membuatku ketakutan, jeruk."

"Salah sendiri mengejekku, babon."

Mereka terdiam. Keduanya lantas menikmati hidangan yang tersaji beberapa saat lalu. Sambil mengaduk pelan Macaroni Schootel di depannya. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana supaya Rukia berhenti mengunjungi super market saat dini hari?" tanya Ichigo pada sang sahabat.

"Ini agak sulit, tapi perlu dicoba, Ichi."

"Katakan, Renji."

"Buatkan dia mini market di samping rumahmu, _baka_."

"APA? KAU GILA!"

"Jangan berteriak di samping telingaku. Lakukan saja, nanti istrimu senang."

Ichigo terdiam. Pria itu lantas memikirkan kembali ide Renji. Ia tersenyum. Segera saja ia menghubungi asistennya untuk mengurus keperluan pendirian mini market khusus Rukia. _'Rukia pasti senang. Tak ada salahnya mencoba ide ini,'_ batin Ichigo tersenyum.

.

.

 **#Satu bulan kemudian**

"Rukia, sudah puas belum? Ayo pulang." Ajak Ichigo pada sang istri yang tengah sibuk memilih cemilan.

"Ichi, sebentar saja. Aku sedang membeli beberapa cemilan."

Ichigo tertawa mendengar ucapan Rukia. Wanita itu sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan mini market yang di dirikan khusus untuknya. "Kenapa membeli, mini market ini kan khusus aku buatkan untukmu."

Rukia diam sejenak. Sambil menatap wajah sang suami, wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Hehehhe, aku lupa. Ya sudah aku ambil keranjang belanja dulu," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Cepat ya. Jangan lama-lama."

"Iya."

THE END

#A/N: sorry minna-san.. ngerjain dadakan nih. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyain pm aja ya.. :D


End file.
